


FanBabble's Rhink Ficlets & Such

by fanbabble



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Heartbreak, Ice Play, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Masturbation, Quiet Sex, Smut, Tickle Fights, college!rhink, pining!Rhett, rhink, teen!rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/pseuds/fanbabble
Summary: A place to collect and preserve ficlets & drabbles





	1. Quiet

Rhett and Link were excited about the big ski weekend. Three guys and 2 beds means Rhett and Link are sharing again, no one even questions it. It’s late and Gregg is snoring from his side of the room. The guys are wearing only thin boxers, hard already just from the close proximity. They slowly inch closer together listening for all the little bed squeaks and sounds of blankets shifting making sure they aren’t in danger of being caught. Close enough for warm breathe to pass over each other’s lips. 

“Try to stay quiet. Understand?” Rhett whispers into Link’s ear. 

Link nods quickly. Biting his bottom lip to control the moan that is dying to escape. Rhett slowly reaches down and pulls himself and Link out of their thin boxers. Pressing their lengths together. They’re so hot in his big hand. Swollen and twitching as Rhett drags his thumbs across the two heads gathering their wetness to spread downward. Link whines high in his throat. 

Rhett freezes and stares into Link’s crystal blue eyes, “Shhh, bo. It’s going to be so good but you have to be quiet.” 

Link clamps a hand over his mouth to ensure no sound escapes again. Rhett begins slowly stroking their cocks together. Dragging up and down just with the flick of his wrist so there’s not too much motion that could awaken their roommate. Link’s eyes snap shut determined to be good and stay silent. Rhett continues stroking taking pleasure in watching the look of passion washing over Link’s face. Even under his hand Link is letting out tiny gasps and ragged breathes. He’s barely holding it together. Rhett is stroking faster, the wetness coating them now. His hand guiding their shafts as they slide against each other faster and faster. The sensation and the look on Link’s face is so intoxicating rhett feels like he might explode. 

“Want to feel you cum on my hand baby,” Rhett whispers against Links neck. 

That’s enough to push the other boy over the edge. Link’s pleasure washes over him as he shoots his release all over Rhett’s stomach. The hand that was covering his mouth grabs Rhett’s shoulder and his mouth drops open with a long deep moan, “Ohhhhhhhhh” Rhett follows behind immediately, completely lost in the power of bringing so much pleasure to his life long love. 

They lay still as their heartbeats slow listening to the quiet. Small smiles on their lips as they stare into the others eyes. Gregg’s light snoring still audible from the other side of the room. All is as it should be. Rhett kisses the other boy lightly on the lips and climbs out of bed to clean himself up as Link rolls to his back basking in the glow and warmth of his orgasm and the pride of not getting caught.


	2. Rules

Rules for being a man:

Men don’t cry - late at the office, the fear of failure, warm tears on Link’s face, Rhett’s hand wipes them away, “Everything will be okay.”

Men don’t hold hands - in college, spring break, strolling down the beach, talking about girls, pinkies touch, fingers entwine, bashful smiles, “You got some sun, looks good.”

Men don’t care about how they look - beautiful pompadours, well-kept clothes, floral patterns, skinny jeans, trimmed beards, manicures, expensive boots, all lean muscles and tanned skin, With blushy cheeks, ‘You look good, Bo.“ “You too, man”

Men don’t comfort each other - tears, loss, stroking the back, top of the head kisses, strong hugs that don’t want to let go, “I’ll come with you if you want.” “No I have to do it alone.”

Men don’t laugh together - tickle party, bawdy jokes, silly movies, deep laughs and high giggles, grabbing an arm then a knee, leaning on his shoulder as the roaring howls overtake, “Gosh, man! Don’t do that!”

Men don’t take care of children - our family, the kids, make them laugh, make them lunch, brush their hair, take on hikes, teach kindness & empathy, small toddler on knee arms around neck, “It hurts, Link!” “Don’t worry, buddy. Daddy will be right back with a band-aid”

Men don’t talk about their feelings - Sunday brunch, safe space, childhood troubles, anger, fear, “Just wanted him to be proud of me.”, one hand on shoulder and the other on forearm. “You’re an amazing person. He knows that.”

Men don’t hold each other - office nap loft, long day, exhausted, slipping shoes off, resting eyes, gangly arm around a waist, legs slot together, chin rests against silver hair, “Let’s just lay down for a minute.”

Men don’t love each other - soft stares, nervous glances, sparkling grins, lips meet, fingers knit in hair, tongues explore mouths, hands roam, grip, grab, stroke, warmth, bliss, “I love you, Bo.” “I love you too, Rhett.”

Our boys don’t follow rules and we love them for it.


	3. Across the Room

I don’t even know what we’re doing at this party. It’s totally off brand. I really just want to leave. 

As I look up from across the room I see Link standing there like some kind of magical dark fairy king. All shiny white teeth and sparkling blue eyes and those damn silver streaks shining in his hair. He looks practically mythical. 

He’s been charming his way around the party, giving small smiles and touches to the arm. People freaking love him for it. And why wouldn’t they? I know I do…. I wish I didn’t have these feelings, but I do. 

All I really want is to lay him down on the bed in our loft and whisper all my secret truths into his ear. Maybe everything will turn out OK. But that’s not a chance I can take. I can’t risk losing him. 

So when he notices that I’ve been staring at him a little too long and gives me that curious smile he gets when he’s trying to figure me out. I give a small smile back and dip my head knowing that this is all I can have but least I have him forever by my side.


	4. Couch

That couch… that damn couch was going to be a problem. First of all it was leather, so it would get all sweaty and messy and stick to their skin. Secondly, it was that new modern style that had absolutely no cushioning on the seat, so it would be very bad on Rhett’s back.

It had been 5 days since they had time alone. Sure, their wives knew about this new “layer” of their relationship and they were okay with it, relieved in fact… “About time” they both said, but the guys still tried to keep the new physical aspect of their long term friendship private. The kids weren’t ready for it to be public that the “Rhink” fandom was finally valid after all these years. So, Rhett and Link looked for alone time to explore each other and all the new things they wanted to do. And today they were desperate for it. Aside from the little touches to the back that drifted a little too low or the hot electricity of thighs pressed together as they sat in the back seat, pinkie fingers entwined, they hadn’t been able to really touch each other for almost a week. Link had counted on this time before the show to be their chance to let go and touch, stroke, and fuck as much as they wanted. Until, he walked in and saw that couch.

But Link was not going to let this stand in the way of getting what he wanted or giving Rhett what he needed. As soon as the door closed behind them Rhett wrapped his arms around Link buried his hands in Link’s hair, pulling him into a tender kiss. He whispered, “I’ve missed you this week.” Hands explored like they’d been apart for years. Pressed together with wet kisses, Rhett sucked Link’s bottom lip into his mouth and pulled on it gently. Link licked against the seam of Rhett’s mouth and let out a low growl when he opened and welcomed his tongue inside. They broke the kiss after a few moments of passion knowing that they have work to do before they could have fun. “More later,” Link purred with that wicked smile on his lips that made Rhett’s knees go weak as the warmth spread low in his belly. Rhett’s hardness grew and pressed against his zipper. It took everything he had not to bend Link over that very couch and take him now. 

All the posters were signed and the VIP packets were put together when Link sat down next to Rhett on the black leather couch. He slipped his phone onto the side table and leaned toward Link eager to continue their fun from earlier. “You know baby,” Link whispered as he slipped onto Rhett’s lap, “this couch is just not comfortable enough for all the things I have planned for you, so we might have to just have an appetizer until he can find another place for the main course.” Rhett pulled away from Link’s neck where he had been leaving open mouthed kisses to look up at him with heavy lidded eyes, “Naw, bo, this is fine. We can do everything we need to right here.” His voice thick with need and that southern accent that meant he was losing control. Rhett rolled his hips up to press against Link’s feeling that sweet electricity that coursed through him as their hardness met. “Remember that first time… in the FJ… after we went paddle boarding?” Link said with short breathes, barely able to speak as Rhett slipped his hand under Link’s t-shirt to rub the pad of his thumb across an already hard nipple. “Oh yeahhhh, how could I forget? We were so worked up we didn’t even get our clothes off before we finished.” Link’s soft moan caught in his throat as Rhett pinched the hard nub, his tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip as he watched Link give in to the pleasure. “Oh, you want to do that again. Make love like we don’t have permission. Grind against each other like we’re still a secret?” Rhett teased Link with his words and his body as he continued rolling his hips up in a tight rhythm. Link threw his head back, Rhett’s hands wrapping around his tight waist as he forced the smaller man down hard against his bulge straining for release. “Is that what you want, baby?” Rhett lips ghosted across Link’s neck. “God, yes, Rhett. Please,” Link whined high and tight in his throat begging for more. “Well I think this couch will do just fine for that.”


	5. Treasure

Summer vacation had almost come to a close and 7th grade was right around the corner. The boys sat on the front steps of Link’s house as the sun slipped behind the trees. Arranged in their usual way with legs pressed together from thigh to knee, so close that nothing could come between them.

“I found it in my attic, Link. It’s a real treasure map! I swear! See X marks the spot!” Rhett’s voice was getting louder as he went along. Shaking the map in Link’s face. 

“Let me see that,” Link said. He looked over the map with a questioning eye, unsure of what he was actually looking at. “I don’t think so, Bo. This isn’t The Goonies. There’s no such thing as treasure maps in Buies Creek,” the younger boy said with a tinge of sadness.

Rhett grabbed the map back and studied it closely. “Yeah, man! We just go through the cow pasture and over the Creek and it should be buried over in the old cemetery.” Rhett followed the dotted line on the paper with his finger as he read off each of the landmarks.

Link rested his hand on Rhett’s knee and looked him in the eye. “Turn it over, Rhett, and tell me what it says.”

Rhett followed Link’s directions and flipped the weathered paper over in his hands. In the bottom left corner there was small writing. Rhett brought it closer to his face to try to make out the words. “Cole McLaughlin… American History Project 1989.” All the joy left Rhett’s voice as he read the signature in a whisper. His head hung low and tears began to sting his eyes.

Link wrapped an arm around his shoulders squeezing tight. “Look at me, Bo.” Link whispered into Rhett’s ear. Rhett’s wet eyes looked up into Link’s shining blue ones and held there for a beat. “There may not be a Buies Creek treasure, but our friendship is worth more than any gold.” Link said with a small smile on his lips as he pulled Rhett into a warm hug.


	6. Bath

Rhett was freezing. The cold rain had soaked through his clothes as he ran back to the hotel. Rhett’s morning exercise routine (a run followed by weights) was cut short when 2 miles from the hotel the bottom dropped out and he was drenched. Link heard Rhett’s card key opening the door just as he finished styling his hair. “Rhett?” Link peeked out of the bathroom to see a soaking wet Rhett shivering and dripping all over the carpet. “Jesus, Rhett, you’re gonna get hypothermia!” Link worried and scolded all at once. He grabbed a couple towels from the bathroom and wrapped them around Rhett’s shoulders. The soaking man walked towards the bed when Link grabbed his hips and turned him around pushing him towards the bathroom. “Oh no, sir. You are getting straight in a warm bath.” 

He continued to steer Rhett back to the tiled floor. “Sit.” Link pointed toward the toilet. Rhett closed the lid and sat down. “I’ll b-b-be alr-r-right,” Rhett shivered out his response. Link ignored the protests and proceeded to turn on the hot water of the large jacuzzi tub. He grabbed another towel and began drying Rhett’s hair while the tub filled up. “If you would check the weather like I told you this wouldn’t be an issue,” Link scolded, more worried than mad. “You’re right, Bo. Gotta keep up with my w-w-workouts though.” The chill still clung to his bones. “Arms up,” Link said grabbing at the hem of Rhett’s t-shirt. Link peeled the shirt up and over Rhett’s head. His eyes roaming over the broad chest and shoulders before him. “The weights were a good addition to your routine,” he said appreciating the view. Link knelt between Rhett’s legs and began removing his shoes and socks. These will take a couple days to dry. Rhett instinctively reached out and touched the shining silver of Link’s hair. “You look good today, Bo,” his voice getting thick. The attention was doing more than just warming his skin. It was sending warmth straight to his groin. 

Link stood and held his hand out, “Up.” Rhett followed the command and stood to his full height. Looking down at the beautiful man before him. Without taking his eyes off Rhett’s, Link slid his thumbs into Rhett’s waistband and began lowering his running shorts and boxers in one quick motion. Rhett’s arousal stood out from a patch of curly blonde hair proudly, taunting Link to take a peek. Link’s eyes ran down Rhett’s front and back up to his eyes slowly. “Get in the tub,” Link ordered with eyes dark and shining. He planted a quick smack on Rhett’s ass as he stepped over the wall to get in. 

Rhett sank down into the warm water. “Mmmm” a happy little smile settled on his lips. “Feel good?” Link asked as he spread the water over Rhett’s freckled shoulders with a washcloth. He soaped the rag and began to pass it over all the parts of Rhett that his eyes could see. Slowly Rhett’s shivers stopped and his eyelids began to droop. “That’s better,” Link whispered as he poured water over Rhett’s back to rinse off all the soap. He was satisfied Rhett was properly warmed up. “Now let’s see what we can do to take care of this,” Link purred as he slipped his hand under the water to grasp Rhett’s shaft. Rhett’s mouth dropped open as the pleasure washed over him. The days workout and rain long forgotten.


	7. First Dance

In the little town of Buies Creek, NC you were not supposed to dance. The close connection of bodies was against the church and against what they said the bible called sacred and pure. Dancing would bring temptation and lead to carnal thoughts that would surely damn you to hell. School dances were fun, but there was never anything beyond standing around and drinking punch to ensure that all remained as it should…

That evening as the boys headed out to the river for a weekend camping trip, Link had no idea that Rhett had more in store. As the car rolled to a stop at their usually spot, Rhett put it in park and left the lights on. Link turned to grab the door handle, when he felt a hand on his forearm. “Hey, Link, I’ve been thinking about something,” Rhett began with a hesitation in his voice. “You know how they say dancing is a sin and we can’t do it?” Link thought for a minute, “Well, yeah, Bo. That’s what they say, but you know they don’t want you to breathe too hard,” Link replied a little smirk on his lips. “Well, I was just thinking you’re going to dance with someone one day eventually and it will be great, but I want our first dance to be with each other just like everything else we do,” Rhett said the words so quickly Link didn’t really have time to comprehend what he was saying before the taller boy was turning the radio up loud and climbing out of the car. 

He walked to the front and stood in the headlights, his face in shadow, but his arm clearly extended, waiting for Link to take his hand. That night as the strains of Merle Haggard’s Driftwood rang through the trees, Rhett & Link shared their first dance in the headlights of Rhett’s car. Arms wrapped around each other, swaying to the beat of their hearts.


	8. Lessons

Link’s house still had that 70s yellow shag carpet… it was hideous. That’s all Rhett could concentrate on as he sat on the floor in Link’s room. Couldn’t look straight ahead because he would surely catch a glimpse of Link’s hard on peeking out of his fist and that would make his heart race. It was already pounding out of his chest. 

Rhett was shocked when Link admitted he still had never jerked off and wasn’t sure how to do it. Rhett was convinced by senior year all their friends were very experienced, but apparently not Link. He also didn’t expect his offer to tell him how to do it would lead to a hands on demonstration but here they were. 

The boys sat in the middle of Link’s bedroom criss cross on the floor facing each other. Their knees brushing together as they shifted closer sending tingles up Rhett’s legs. He was sure it was just nerves. At Link’s request they had taken off their shirts so they didn’t make a mess of them. Rhett couldn’t help but appreciate how soccer had been able to sculpt Link’s body in their senior year. All lean muscle and tanned skin. Zippers open and and boxers pulled down just enough, they were exposed to each other and the air was electric. “Did you lock the door?” Rhett asked. “Of course,” Link replied with a smirk on his lips. “I’m not stupid.” They were both half hard already just from the anticipation. 

“Okay, first you gotta like grab it gently,” Rhett said without looking at Link directly. “Like this?” Link asked. Rhett glanced over to see Link grasping his shaft like he was trying to choke the life out of someone. “No man, more like, just the thumb and forefinger at first.” Rhett slid his hand up to the top of his shaft and down again slowly. “Then just keep going like that for a few minutes.” A few beats passed until Link’s voice purred in pleasure, “Ohhhhh I see. I was grabbing too tight.” His words came out in a husky whisper. Rhett looked over and saw Link stroking himself from tip to tale. He couldn’t look away. Link’s long fingers worked slowly but methodically setting an intoxicating rhythm. The head of his cock taking on a dark shade of red. Rhett was fully hard. Why he was so turned on?! He had no idea, but he couldn’t think about that now. He wanted Link to feel good and he knew this would do it. 

Rhett looked down at his own handful and saw a bead of wetness forming at his tip. He took a deep breathe, “So then,” he said “you rub your thumb over the tip like this.” The last word caught in his throat and his eyes fluttered shut. He continued to rub his thumb back and forth across the head riding the wave of pleasure. A low moan pulled him back to the present. He opened his eyes to find Link staring at Rhett’s hand as it worked over his cock and mimicking his motions. Link was panting little breaths, “That’s so good, Bo.” Rhett agreed with a low growl in his throat. 

“Then you kind of spread the wetness down like this, until it’s really slippery. Then you wrap your hand around the whole thing and go faster.” Link did as he was told, matching Rhett’s pace. The wet sounds of hands working over their cocks and soft whines coming out of Link filled the room. Link leaned forward and rested his empty hand on Rhett’s knee. “I think… I think.. I’m g-getting close.” he said in broken gasps. Rhett shifted position and got on his knees scooting closer to link and continuing his hypnotic movements. Link followed his lead getting on his knees as well, mere inches between their bodies. 

The boys eyes locked on each other. The air was electric. The sounds and smells surrounding them causing them to feel a little dizzy. It was all too much, Rhett couldn’t look Link in the eye anymore, so he leaned his head on Link’s shoulder and look down to watch the sight of their hands stroking up and down so close to each other. Link started to lose his balance so he wrapped his arm around Rhett’s shoulder as an anchor to the moment. Rhett could feel Link’s hot breathe ghost across his neck. The urge to turn his head and kiss Link was very strong but he kept his eyes focused on the beautiful sight below him. “It’s time, Link.” Rhett said quickly. Their strokes had lost a rhythm and they twitched for release. Rhett rolled his hips forward and rubbed the tip of his cock against Link’s. 

“Yes, Rhett, yes.” Link threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came over their hands and stomachs. Rhett didn’t know what Link was saying yes to but he was following wherever he lead. Rhett painted their bodies as well. A series of deep grunts marking each pulse of his climax. The boys collapsed forward and instinctually wrapped their arms around each other. A soft laugh bubbled up out of Link, “Why didn’t you show me that before man?” 

“It wasn’t too much?” Rhett asked.

“No way. Can we do it again tomorrow?” Link asked shyly.

“Whatever you want, Bo.” Rhett squeezed a little tighter. Thankful this wouldn’t be the last time.


	9. Tradition

It was a tradition camping out under the stars. Tents, campfires, S’mores. Link loved all of these things. There was no river like they had as young lovers in North Carolina, but still they didn’t mind because they were here together. 

Link’s favorite part of the tradition came later, sitting in Rhett’s lap, petting his hair, touching his face, noticing all the subtle changes since their last trip. Chests pressed together. Rhett’s thumbs dragging across Link’s nipples pulling out little moans that gave Rhett goosebumps. 

They undressed each other and appreciated how time had shaped their bodies. All lean, long muscles and toned arms. Touch and licking as much as they could until the air in the tent was so thick there was nothing else to do but turn Rhett over on his knees, face pressed into the sleeping bag that smelled like Link and camp fire and all their trips spent here together. Link marveled at the stretch of Rhett’s back before him, dusted with freckles. Touching as many as he could trying to store this memory for the coming year. 

Link, slicked up, pushes into Rhett all at once. He knows that’s how Rhett likes it. No delay, no time to waste. Stretching him until he is full and twitching. Rhett’s cock swollen and heavy, swinging below him as Link thrusts forward again and again. Rhett’s deep grunts are music to Link’s ears. The sound of love and trust. Submission at its finest. 

Link slips out and comes marking Rhett’s back with his love and essence all at once. He collapses on top of Rhett reaching around to help him complete their tradition. As Rhett spills across Link’s hand the breathe escapes him as a series of whispered words “love you, love you, love you” “I love you too Bo.” Link mumbles as they wrap their bodies together, “Always.”


	10. Not Yet

Link felt the weight of Rhett’s hand on his shoulder. He raised his head and looked in the mirror to see his best friend standing behind him, a soft smile on his face. “Not yet, huh?” Link let out a soft giggle, a little giddy from their very public revelation. “Yeah I guess so.” He replied. The tension in the dressing room was heavy, but it was a comfortable weight like a favorite old blanket that wraps you up and makes you feel at home. Rhett sat down on the counter facing Link so he could get a better look at him. He placed his hand on Link’s forearm and slid it down to grip his hand. Link laced their finger together holding on tightly. This touch was new but felt so right. “I think we’ve waited long enough. Don’t you?” Rhett whispered. Link moved to the right and slid in between Rhett’s thighs. He looked into the face that had been beside him his whole life and knew the answer. Link leaned in, his hands on each side of Rhett’s face. “Yeah, Bo, I do.” They met in the middle and shared the first kiss of a lifetime.


	11. Proposal

“Why are you sweating so much, Bo? It’s not even hot out here.” Link laid on the beach on an isolated island in Fiji. Toes in the sand and a drink in his hand. He could see the sweat glistening on Rhett’s brow as he laid on his side next to him. This mini vaca within a vacation had been just what they needed to get away from it all. 

“It’s nothing, man. I’m just thinking.” Rhett replied with a heavy sigh. 

“Well, you look nervous or sick.” Link reached out a hand to feel Rhett’s forehead to check for fever and to calm his love. 

“I’m just… I want…” Rhett stumbled over his words as he fiddled with the phone in his hands. 

“What is it, baby?” Link let his hand slide down Rhett’s face and let his hand rest on the bearded cheek before him. 

“I want to marry you… Will you marry me?” The words rushed out of Rhett’s mouth as if he were afraid that he would never say them if he didn’t do it right now.

“Yes, Oh my God, yes, Rhett. I can’t wait to get home and tell the girls. We can have a ceremony in my backyard since it’s bigger and we’ll have a regular cake and one made of cereal, and lots of wooden accents as decoration, and…” Link started to stand up and gather their things, ready to go back inside and begin planning right away. Rhett reached up and grabbed his wrist pulling Link back down to the sand. 

“No, baby, no. That sounds wonderful, but I want it to be just for me, just for us. A promise, a new kind of oath to be together in love until we die.” Rhett was serious now. His voice quiet and low as he searched Link’s face for understanding. Link sat in silence for a moment, a sweet smile slowly forming on his lips. 

“Of course, Bo.” Link leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Rhett’s mouth. 

That night under the stars on the sandy beach of a Fijian island Rhett and Link promised themselves to each other again, to be together in love and family and life forever.


	12. Icees

The North Carolina summer had already started and it was only April. Ninety degrees in a dorm room without AC is miserable. Rhett and Link shirtless sit back on Mr. Fly, heads resting on the back cushions, slumped low, legs spread wide, frozen Icees resting on their glistening stomachs. 

“This Icee tastes really good, but it isn’t doing crap to cool me off.” Link whines. 

Rhett watches a bead of sweat drip off Link’s chin and roll down his chest. That chest that’s always out and begging to be touched. Rhett wonders to himself why can’t he keep a shirt on as his pulse quickens. 

“Stand up man. Wanna show you something.” Rhett says with a smirk. Link looks at him suspiciously. “Just do it!” Rhett yells. “Fine,” Link sets his drink on the floor and stands in front of Rhett. Quick as a flash Rhett grabs the front of Link’s oversized jeans and pours his whole Icee down the front of Link’s pants. “What the hell?!” Link roars. 

But Rhett still has a hold of the jeans. He pulls Link closer and rubs his hand across the front of the pants where Link’s impressive package sits, massaging the ice cold drink in and stroking Link at the same time. Link goes completely still, eyes wide and dark, a shiver runs down his back. “Coolin’ off yet?” Rhett whispers waiting to see what Link’s response will be. He grabs Rhett’s wrist pressing the hand harder against his freezing, hard shaft. 

“Yeah, man. Don’t stop until it’s all melted and then I’ll do you.” Link’s eyes slide shut as he rocks forward into Rhett’s hand. A low moan fills the room.


	13. Yoga Balls

“Rhett, get this thing out of the office! What if someone sees it?” exasperated, Link points to the big round bouncy ball with feet in the middle of the room “Put it in the loft and we can use it later.”

“Okay,” Rhett replies in a confused voice as he hauls the yoga ball up the steps to the sleep loft. 

Meetings continue on throughout the day. Link seems on edge and anxious. They work quietly at their desk, Link’s knee bouncing up and down. 

“Has everyone left yet?” Link asks quickly.

“Yeah, Stevie’s car just pulled out of the parking lot. She’s always the last one to leave.”

“Good meet me upstairs in 5 minutes and you can show me how to use that thing.” Link races towards the loft ladder, climbing the steps 2 at a time.

“Ugh… okay.” Rhett goes to wardrobe to change into a pair of loose shorts, so he can show Link the new moves he learned at pilates that morning. He's excited to share the new workout routine with Link who has never shown any interest before. 

He enters the office again and as he’s climbing the steps into the loft he can hear the soft squeak of the ball being bounced on. As he reaches the top of the ladder Rhett turns his head to see Link buck naked perched on the yoga ball, stroking himself, and bouncing away. 

“What are you doing, Bo?!” Rhett can’t believe his eyes.

“Waiting on you to show me how to use this sex ball. What else?” Link smiles seductively. “Now get over here.”

“Absolutely.” Rhett’s smile spreads across his face. He’s going to thank his pilates teacher again for recommending this purchase.


	14. Special Spot

Rhett grabbed Link as soon as he walked in the office wrapping him up in long powerful arms. His fingers tickling Link’s ribs, poking and prodding as he giggled loudly and begged for mercy, “Dang it, Rhett. Please.”

Rhett managed to get one hand up near the nape of Link’s neck and stroke a finger down the length of it. Link yelped loudly and jumped, wiggling free and spinning around to grab the back of Rhett’s upper thigh just under the swell of his butt. This was his secret tickle spot. “Woah!” Rhett flinched and let out a belly laugh. He used his speed to escape Link’s hands.

The men began circling each other like predators waiting for the other to pounce. Link faked left, but Rhett expected this and went right grabbling Link and spinning him around, slamming his chest into the office door. Bodies pressed flush together, Rhett’s strong hands holding Link’s palms to the door above them. Rhett blew a warm breath over the back of Link’s neck. He wiggled against Rhett and a high whine slipped out of his mouth. 

“Is this your special spot, Bo?” Rhett teased. His tongue slipping out to trace a line up the tanned skin before him. The energy in the room had shifted. This wasn’t playful anymore. Link pressed into the hardness at his back. His voice was thick with desire. “Yeah, don’t stop. Do it again.” Rhett's smirk visible only to himself, “Anything for you, Link.”


	15. Caught in the rain

The rain was pouring on the campus of NC State as Rhett and Link ran across the quad. Just before their class had ended the bottom fell out and large raindrops started to fall. They ran across the grass racing towards Link's truck. Jumping in puddles and splashing each other along the way. Once they slammed the doors of the cab Link shook his hair out like a soggy dog and sprayed Rhett with water droplets. His black hair hung in a fringe like pattern across his forehead framing his sparkling blue eyes full of mischief. Rhett cold and soaked to the bone couldn’t help himself. He reached out with his left hand grabbed the back of Link’s neck and pulled him in for a warm and steamy kiss. Link shivered not from the cold but from the warmth spreading lower in his belly. Rhett pulled off Link's mouth with a wet pop, ”God you’re beautiful”. A smile spread across Link’s face that spoke more than any words he could muster.


	16. Morning on the Island

Sun streamed through the gauzy white curtains and right into Link’s crystal blue eyes. He had just woken up from an amazing night on the beautiful island of Fiji. This trip had been a fantastic idea for their family vacation and his night away with Rhett had been the best part. The girls were enjoying themselves in a bungalow on the other side of the island while Rhett and Link got some much needed alone time in their beachside room. Link felt the heavy arm draped over his waist start to move and shift as Rhett was pulled from his slumber by the warmth of the sun. Link tried to scoot out of the bed, but Rhett’s strong arm grabbed around his middle and pulled Link back flush against his solid chest. “Where you goin’, Bo?” Rhett purred against the shell of Link’s ear. A shiver traveled down Link’s spine and raised the hair on his arms. “Thought I’d order some breakfast, baby.” Link tried to shift out of the bed again, but it was no use. The bigger man’s grasp was simply too strong to escape. “No way. I’m not letting you go. We only have,” Rhett paused to look at the clock next to the bed, “3 hours left until we meet the family for lunch and I want every second of that to be spent in this bed with you.” Rhett’s hand had traveled down Link’s belly by this point and was resting on the curve of his hip bone. With a strong pull Rhett rolled Link’s hips until the blue eyed beauty was facing him. He pressed their fronts together. Every part of their bodies touched, chest, thighs, feet, including their growing hardness. “But Bo, at least let me get up and brush my teeth. I promise I won’t put pants on or anything,” Link giggled and raised his hand in a scouts honor sign. Rhett’s arms wrapped around Link’s waist in a vice grip. “Nuh-huh,” he mumbled as he pressed his lips against the racing pulse in Link’s neck. “Fine, but you’re not going to want to kiss me,” Link gave up the protest and laced his fingers in the blonde curls before him. Rhett pulled his head back and locked his powerful gaze on Link’s face. “Baby, haven’t you figured it out by now? I always want to kiss you.” Rhett’s lips found Link’s and the world faded away for the next 3 hours.


	17. 3 Pointer

Rhett had already broken the record a few minutes ago, but all he and Link could do at that point was exchange a smile. Now as the crowd counted down 3…2…1 and the buzzer sounded people poured out of the bleachers to congratulate Rhett on his historic record breaking game. He was a master of the 3 point shot and now everyone knew it.

The crowd swarmed around Rhett and swallowed up Link. Rhett searched for the ebony black hair of his one true love, but his eyes couldn’t find him. As well meaning spectators patted him on the back and lined up to compliment him, there was only one person Rhett wanted to share this moment with. He began pushing people to the side and calling Link’s name. Rhett scanned the crowd until he found the radiant smile he was looking for. Link’s blue eyes shined with pride. Long arms wrapped around Link and raised him up on the tips of his toes. The smell of sweat on Rhett’s skin and the heat coming off his body was a heady mix that soaked into Link’s mind and sparked a brave seed inside his belly. There had always been rumors about the two boys that were never separated. Always living their lives side by side, one completing the other in an eternal loop, but the truth had never been confirmed. Until today. Link pulled back, his arms still around the strong shoulders in front of him and the look of love in his eyes. He touched his lips to Rhett’s. This was all the permission Rhett needed. He bent his head low and slotted their mouths together deepening the kiss and pulling Link flush against his body. Link’s mouth opened willingly and his fingers gripped at the silk basketball jersey covering Rhett’s back. The gym fell silent, unsure of what they were witnessing. Suddenly, Rhett’s teammates began whistling and applauding and a round of cheers could be heard from the bleachers where the boys’ friends always sat. As Rhett and Link turned their heads to look at the sight around them they were blown away. Everyone in the gym was clapping and smiling, happy for Rhett’s accomplishments and the young love they were privileged to witness that day.


	18. I Don't Want to do this Without You

The trip to Slovakia had been planned for months. Deposits were paid and plane tickets were purchased. That didn’t stop Link from canceling everything and refusing to go.

“I don’t want to do this without you,” Rhett whispered as he held Link’s face between his palms. He peppered Link’s face with desperate kisses.

“You should have thought about that when you pushed me away.” The tears stained Link’s cheeks and landed in dark spots on his shirt. “Remember, Rhett, you’re the one who said we can’t do this anymore. We can’t be this way anymore.”

The boys had spent the last 2 years of college getting closer than ever. It started with heads resting on shoulders, lingering glances, and tipsy experimentation and ended up with breathless promises wrapped in kisses as they lay bare and sweaty under the sheets in Rhett’s room.

Rhett’s hands fell to his sides. A feeling of sorrow sat like a pit in his stomach and waves of sadness washed over him. He was torn in two, still reaching out to grab Link again and pull him in while saying the hurtful words “We have to grow up. Find wives and start our lives.”

Link pushed his open palms against Rhett’s chest. He needed space to catch his breath. Being this close to Rhett was intoxicating. It confused his thoughts and battered his defenses. “If that’s what you really want then stop touching me, stop climbing in my bed, and stop whispering how much you need me in my ear every night.” Link sobbed as he spat the words out that had been weighing on his heart the past week.

“I can’t go with you, Rhett. I love you too much.”


End file.
